Une première fois pour tout
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Xellas. Slash RS. Petite discussion sur l'oreiller entre Sirius et Remus après avoir échangé les rôles... Accrochages en perspective... Attention, language cru.


**Auteur** : Xellas.

**Beta **: Titou Moony (chaudement merci à elle !)

00000

**Une première fois pour tout, **par Xellas

000

Après ce qui sembla des heures (bien que ça n'avait pas été très long du tout), Sirius se retira du corps de Remus.

"Alors," fit Sirius quand il eut reprit sa respiration, "tu as aimé?"

"Ca allait," répondit Remus, sans relever son visage de l'oreiller, simplement heureux que ce soit enfin fini.

"Menteur," murmura sombrement Sirius.

Remus se tendit, déchiré entre l'embarras d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour et la honte de son évidente pathétique performance. "Je suis sûr que ce sera mieux la prochaine fois," offrit-il, ne voulant même pas penser à la prochaine fois, mais sachant que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

"Mon cul, la prochaine fois! Moony, tu as _détesté_ ça!" Quand Sirius était convaincu qu'il avait raison, on ne pouvait rien lui dire. Bien sûr, ça n'arrangeait rien que cette fois, Sirius _avait_ raison.

Remus ne pouvait rien dire. L'étirement inhabituel de ses muscles et l'étrange pression de la pénétration lui avait juste rappelé le plus faible degré de ses transformations mensuelles. Ce n'était pas la même chose, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se tendre, s'armant contre la douleur attendue, malgré le fait que la douleur ne soit jamais venue. Ses fesses lui semblaient toujours bizarres, et dès qu'il put bouger, il s'était dirigé droit à la salle de bain.

La voix de Sirius brisa ses pensées, plus douce, et inquiète. "Je t'ai fait mal?"

"Non!" répondit rapidement Remus. "Ca n'avait rien à voir avec elles," le rassura t-il.

"A voir _avec elles_? Avec quoi? Tes transformations?" s'écria Sirius.

Remus se maudit intérieurement et souhaita brièvement que Sirius soit vraiment aussi écervelé et insensible qu'il aimait paraître. "Je ne voulait pas dire ça," dit Remus, rassemblant chaque once de Raison, son arme ultime, qu'il pouvait.

Soudain, Remus se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, avec un Sirius en colère à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Espèce de salaud," siffla Sirius, "Si ça t'a fait ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté?"

"Parce que je le voulais." C'était la simple vérité. Remus avait fantasmé sur ça depuis la première fois qu'il avait baisé Sirius. Il s'était caressé en pensant à ça. Il avait même largement soudoyé James et Peter, juste pour qu'ils puissent avoir le dortoir pour eux tout seuls pour le faire. Malheureusement, le fantasme et la réalité s'étaient révélés être deux choses totalement différentes.

Remus avait passé une bonne partie du temps où Sirius était en lui mal à l'aise, à attendre que cela devienne agréable. Quand il avait réalisé, à son désappointement, qu'il ne pouvait se relaxer et que le plaisir ne venait pas, il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre à faire que laisser passer ça. C'était stressant, mais il avait enduré bien pis, après tout, et au moins Sirius se retirerait.

"Tu le voulais?" Sirius était ouvertement sceptique, et il continua, un profond sarcasme sur la langue, "Oh, tu le _voulais_. Je vois. Ca doit être pour ça que tu m'as serré si fort que j'ai pensé que tu allais m'arracher la queue. J'ai de la chance d'être en un seul morceau."

Alarmé, Remus regarda rapidement la verge douce de Sirius, s'attendant à moitié à des dommages visibles. A son soulagement, ça avait l'air bien. Un peu différente de d'habitude, peut-être, mais…

Une épouvantable suspicion envahit la tête de Remus, et il ne voulait pas demander, mais il devait savoir. "Tu _as_ joui, hein?"

"C'est pas le sujet!" aboya Sirius, mais il ne rencontra pas les yeux de Remus.

"Putain de merde." Remus était au-delà de l'humiliation. Sirius avait fait tout son possible pour le mettre à l'aise, pour faire que ce soit bon pour lui. Quand Remus n'avait pas été capable de s'empaler par au-dessus, Sirius l'avait retourné, l'avait allongé sur le ventre et avait fait de son mieux pour dissiper la tension. Malgré les efforts de Sirius, ça avait été pire en dessous; Remus s'était senti suffoquer et perdre le contrôle. Cependant, étant donné le nombre de fois (trois au moins) qu'il l'avait déjà fait à Sirius, Remus se serait sentit une enflure totale de s'en plaindre.

Sirius avait été patient, l'avait travaillé lentement et précautionneusement, ne prenant pas une seule fois ses propres besoins en considération. Et Remus n'avait pas été capable de se relaxer suffisamment pour que Sirius s'accomplisse.

"On peut réessayer," suggéra Remus. "On a encore quelques heures." Il préférerait passer les trois prochaines semaines en classe de Potions avec Rogue, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Il en prendrait l'habitude, à la fin

"Remus, écoute. Tu n'aimes pas ça, et franchement, je ne veux pas gâcher notre précieux temps ensemble à faire quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'apprécie."

Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. "Tu as dit que tu l'avais déjà fait," souligna Remus.

"Ouais?"

"Et tu as aimé ça, pas vrai?" insista Remus.

"Oui, j'ai aimé. Mais _toi_ non, ce qui signifie que je ne le referai pas non plus," dit Sirius, comme si le sujet était clos.

Le sentiment était indéniablement doux, mais – et pas pour la première fois, Remus souhaita que Poudlard offre un cours de Sirius-logique. Le seul problème avec cette idée était qu'il n'y avait probablement personne sur terre qualifiée pour l'enseigner excepté James, qui ne valait pas mieux.

"Oh, donc tu seras le seul à te faire prendre par derrière tout le temps?" demanda légèrement Remus, soulignant le défaut dans le plan de Sirius.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Sirius. Il y avait une pointe de vrai danger dans la façon dont il le disait, avertissant Remus de s'avancer avec précaution.

Remus ignora la menace implicite. "Parce que ce n'est pas juste pour toi-"

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien à voir avec?" coupa Sirius. "Il y a quelque chose de mal à se faire prendre par derrière, Moony? A en avoir honte?"

Remus rougit. "Bien sûr que non!"

"Menteur," répéta Sirius.

Remus ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il fallait en avoir honte… tant qu'ils se le faisaient l'un à l'autre. Tant que ce n'était pas unilatéral.

Il essayait toujours de découvrir comment expliquer tout ça quand Sirius parla, lisant apparemment ses pensées. "Je m'en moque d'être ta pute, Moony." Juste comme ça, la colère de Sirius s'était évaporée et il était de nouveau joueur et taquin.

Remus n'était pas sûr s'il était plus surpris des paroles de Sirius, ou de la façon dont sa queue à lui avait frémit avec intérêt à ce sentiment.

"Je ne pense pas ça de toi," dit fermement Remus, mais il n'était pas sur de qui il essayait de convaincre: sa queue, ou Sirius.

"Je sais, Moony. Donc, je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je dis que _j'aime ça_ quand tu me baises."

"Mais tu aimes aussi être au dessus, et ce n'est pas juste de te demander d'y renoncer." Mais Remus était hésitant; c'était trop dur de se concentrer quand Sirius disait des trucs comme ça…

"Et je ne peux pas sucer ta queue à fond, et je déteste avaler," lui rappela Sirius. "Est-ce que ça t'ennuie?"

Remus secoua la tête, mais resta incertain. "C'est pas pareil."

"Je te dis que, si tu t'en inquiète toujours plus tard, on pourra s'occuper de ça. Jusque là, tu peux me tailler autant de pipes que tu le souhaites pour compenser," fit innocemment Sirius.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sirius ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour une pipe.

"Ca pourrait être chouette, d'être ta pute," continua Sirius, commençant à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Remus. "Tu pourrais m'attacher, faire ton méchant avec moi, me faire ce que tu veux."

Au son de _ça_, le sexe de Remus, le même organe qui était resté avec entêtement sans réponse tout le temps qu'il avait essayé de coucher avec Sirius, se durcit presque instantanément.

La réaction ne fut pas ignorée de Sirius. "T'aimes ça, hein?" demanda t-il avec un sourire. "J'ai d'autres idées; tu veux les entendre?"

Et Remus céda finalement aux irrésistible forces combinées de Sirius et de ses propres hormones, et déclara que oui, il voulait absolument les entendre.


End file.
